Katt Monroe Krystal's Betrayal
by AllenGaynor
Summary: What would happen if Krystal betrayed the trust Fox had given her? Krystal finds out, running from him after having realized that her orientation is not what it had been. Moreover, she finds a former colleague of Fox McCloud and befriends Katt Monroe.
1. After the Throes of Darkness

_Disclaimer: In no way do I own Star Fox. I was not involved in any process of the creation, and will accept no credit due to the game designers. Also, this story contains slash, which some may disapprove of. If you do not approve, please do not read. Thank you, and enjoy._

* * *

Katt Monroe heard a soft, urgent knock on her apartment door, despite the early-morning hour. Looking at the chronometer that adorned her metasteel mantelpiece, she noticed that it was only 0100. _Shit,_ she thought, standing and making her way to the door. Since Falco Lombardi had betrayed her and gone parading around the galaxy, she had carried a service revolver with her, in case things should get dicy. Removing this weapon from the holster she had strapped about her ankle, she peered through the peephole. There was a face that looked familiar, but Monroe could not place where she had seen the younger woman before. "Hello?"

"Katt Monroe?" said the woman, sounding desperate and shaken. "Katt, I'm a former colleague of Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi. I'm just..."

Katt breathed, now recognizing the face. She had seen Krystal on the TeleScreen. "Come in," she said, unlocking the door and putting the pistol back in its holster. "You alright?" she said to Krystal, who looked quite shaken up. The woman was six years younger than she, and though she seemed to normally convey an air of strength and grace, Katt could see that Krystal was in tears. "Sit down. I'll make you some coffee."

"Thanks," replied Krystal, sobbing into her hand.

Katt smiled in a friendly manner and turned, going into the kitchen, which was in plain view from where Krystal was. "So, how come you're here?" she asked, putting the pot on the heating element. "I don't mean to sound insensitive..."

"No," said Krystal, looking up. "No, that's fine." She smiled, clearly grateful for the help Katt was attempting to provide. "I'm here because of several reasons, not the least of which is the constant mental abuse by Falco Lombardi since..." She could not continue, but instead reverted back to her crying.

Katt stiffened, unable to believe what she was hearing. Falco was still around, eh? "Honey, that bastard can't keep his damn mouth shut for his own good." She now placed a cup in front of Krystal, who, although she had not seen it, nevertheless picked it up at the sound and put it to her lips. "Not only that," continued Katt, "but he'll hit you, if he doesn't like something about you. He'd done that to me before I up and left Star Fox. It's something I couldn't handle without killing the fucker." She moved over and patted Krystal on the back. "Don't feel alone."

Krystal sniffed and looked up, grateful to Katt. "I don't." Sensing that it was the right thing to do, Krystal leaned in toward Katt. Their lips met, and Krystal's sadness was temporarily alleviated. What she did not expect was that Katt would kiss her back, placing one hand on her neck, allowing the other to slide from the middle of her back down to her waist. It was the most beautiful sensation that Krystal had ever endured, having joined Star Fox notwithstanding. As they pulled back to assess their emotional bond, Krystal said, "I definitely don't feel alone. Just..." As the silence grew and thickened, Krystal leaped into Katt's arms and kissed her face, nibbling on the tips of her feline ears and licking her neck. Katt reacted by laying Krystal across the tabletop, knocking the coffee to the floor and kissing the nape of Krystal's neck.

The two explored every inch of each other, bodies slick with perspiration. Finally, when Krystal could take no more, she undid the loose, plaid shirt Katt had been using as pajamas and cast it carelessly aside. She removed the uniform trousers she had been outfitted with, allowing Katt to kick them aside, then remove her undergarment, which slid to the floor and was ignored. In one final deft movement, Katt somehow managed to remove Krystal's uniform shirt and expose the shapely, ample breasts she had not been expecting, despite the younger woman's figure. Immediately hornier than she had ever been, she began to knead Krystal's breasts, hearing the whimpers of the younger woman, saw her eyes closed and breath hitching, short and ragged. She continued to knead one breast while bringing the other thumb and forefinger to the nipple of the latter, hearing a satisfied moan in response to her maneuver.

Katt closed her own eyes and brought her mouth to Krystal's other nipple, tracing slow circles about it, licking it, and feeling nails digging into her back. She felt legs wrapped about her waist. Krystal's horny moaning was now almost a wailing as Katt took the nipple full in her mouth and sucked. As she pleasured Krystal, she ran her hands down Krystal's thighs, occasionally touching the girl's waist, steadying the ever more frequent bucking the younger, less experienced woman subconcsiously used to climax to an orgasm.

Eventually, Katt could no longer resist the temptations of Krystal's yet unexplored body. By that point, she was tight, throbbing, and wet.

Releasing the nipple and working her way downward with slow kisses, she finally made her way down to Krystal's pussy. Her gaze orbited above the lovely, sweet honey hole, and she felt the heat radiating, turning the palms of her hands slick with sweat. Katt moved forward and licked the clit, a joy sweeping through her that forced her tongue to trace slow, delicate circles around the nerve. At this Krystal moaned, and Katt forged her way into Krystal with her tongue, tasting the nectar she had been longing, the stuff that had been calling to her.

The wailing was that of a pleasured, happy banshee, something that was music to Katt's ears. The sound only died after Krystal came, and Katt released the girl. She stood, and Krystal was panting, her fur clearly drenched in sweat. "Are you happy?" asked Katt, lying beside Krystal and kissing her.

"Yes." She kissed Katt back. "Yes I am." Touching the breasts of the woman that had so pleasured her, she said, "Put your hand in me."

Katt smiled, once more giving a brief, mouthy tug on Krystal's nipple. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Krystal turned over and smiled, a nervous, albeit seductive expression, and held her tail in her mouth. Katt laughed, horny for more. Two fingers entered Krystal, and she heard the girl give a muffled scream. At first, she held herself back, studying the figure of the girl before her, going no deeper than was necessary to pleasure her. Krystal eventually became used to the actions, so Katt added a finger, then another after that. By the time that the fourth finger entered Krystal, her tail had been dropped from her mouth, and her face was forward, her screams sounding winded, but with a pleasure that Katt, from experience, knew to be unparalleled. "Hard to resist, huh?" she said, noting Krystal's shallow nod. Krystal came the third time, and Katt plunged her hand in, drenched as Krystal gave a gasp that nearly rattled even herself.

_______

Fox McCloud stood before Falco Lombardi, fist raised. "I've known you to be an asshole, Falco, but that gives you no excuse for what you've done. You've permanently traumatized one of our team." He lowered the clenched fist and turned. "I've reviewed your file, and I've got no displeasure in your permanent dismissal." He stared out the viewport of the bridge, taking in the view of Zoness Observation Platform, which was the base of ops for the re-terraforming of the planet. He could see green sees, once tranquil and blue, where people had once gone to escape from the hectic goings-on of their daily lives.

Turning back to Falco, he saw the man hanging his head, breathing heavily. "You know this is bullshit, don't you?" he said, looking up and meeting Fox' gaze. "I'm a valued member of this team...!"

"You were, Falco. I don't approve of members of this squadron settling their differences by the sword." Fox paused at the use of the word, tasting the sourness of the sound. "We'll drop you off at Katina, and you can make your way from there."

Fox had sensed it brewing, but was unable to dodge the angry blow of Falco's punch to his jaw, which sent him sprawling. "You sonofabitch!" breathed Falco, leaning in close and clenching his fist. "You son...of a bitch! I have never done anything to harm any member of this team! I've been pissed, sure! But I've never...laid a finger...on that bitch!" Fox could feel Falco's warm, stuttering breath on his face, and the stench of his breath was rancid. Pushing himself up into a sitting position, he stared Falco down, fingering the grip on his blaster pistol.

"Lombardi...until we reach Katina, we're confining you to your quarters. If you put up a fight..." Fox drew his pistol. "I'll put a hole in your skull." He gestured, a jerk of his head indicating that the conversation was over, and Falco strode off of the bridge, leaving Fox to his own thoughts. It had been years since he had been this pissed at Falco, and he had never had to threaten him to follow an order. Fox sat in his chair, leaning back and sighing. _I never realized I'd have to do this. Of course, if I had, I'd probably have disbanded Star Fox._ He looked up as Slippy entered the room, chipper attitude on hold. "Fox, what's eatin' you?"

"Nothing, Slippy. Just doing some thinking."

Slippy nodded, sliding into his own seat and studying a grid map of an odd section of the Lylat System.

_"McCloud!"_ said a voice over the CommScreen, making Fox leap to his feet.

"Yes, General!"

_"We've just been attacked at the Corneria Orbital Station Base! Heavy casualties already! Our fighters are all tied up just trying to get out of the landing bays! Communications... assistance... landing forces!"_

Fox looked over to Slippy, who was in a frantic scramble to restore the transmission. "Major combat interference, Fox. Can't get a good enough read for the signal."

Peppy sprinted into the room despite his age, looking only slightly more breathless than when Fox saw him at the gym. "Slippy, plot a course for Corneria, maximum speed! Fox, suit up for ground combat. Infantry forces have taken the brunt of the attack. Slippy and I will take the enemy in aerial combat."

"Right," said Fox, rushing to the armory and suiting up. _This just keeps getting better and better._

_______

Wolf O'Donnell groaned, the mouth on his dick releasing his troubles. He closed his eyes and let the girl sucking him off do her job, thinking of nothing.

He came, erupting and feeling the girl take her mouth off the shaft. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that she was guiding him into her, and he shuddered with pleasure. "You're ready for another ride, huh?" he said, taking her breasts in his hand as if weighing them.

"Yeah, O'Donnell," she said, arching her back and letting him hold her breasts. She leaned in toward him and began pumping, working her legs so that his cock was sliding up and down in her. She moaned, and Wolf felt her ass, cupping the veluptuous buttocks that had brought him to this place.

A sudden chiming interrupted his blissful time of blank thought, and he immediately picked up the miniature communicater. "Yeah?"

"Wolf," said a familiar voice, bringing him back to the present.

"McCloud!" he said, pushing the hooker off of him. "What the hell-!"

"Corneria's been attacked, and we need you flying air support. Believe me, I wouldn't have contacted you if it wasn't absolutely important. God forbid I ever have to do it again."

"You're shitting me!" said Wolf, setting the communicator down and jumping into his briefs. "How long ago?"

"Three hours. We're already overwhelmed. You coming?"

_In more way than one._ "Yeah. McCloud, it's good to assist you...again." He was sincere, and he sensed that McCloud knew it.

"I hope to see you in the skies above us."


	2. Visions of Pain

Krystal came once again, resting her head on the pillow. She felt Katt Monroe crawl up, stopping only to kiss her navel and momentarily suck one of her nipples. "How was that, babe?" she asked as lightning forked across the window. "Lovin' that?"

"Yes," replied Krystal, licking Katt's neck and nibbling at her earlobe. "I just feel so fucking alive."

Katt smiled, lying next to her. "I bought a new toy a few days ago, and I haven't been able to try it out, yet," she said, giggling and rummaging under the bed. She pulled up what looked to be a discolored phallus, which only heightened Krystal's arousal. "It's new technology," she explained, sliding an optional attachment into the toy, then allowing it to enter her. "It fuses with your anatomy..." She smirked at this, "Then lets you sense anything a man would. It even simulates an orgasm." She bent over Krystal, the head of the cock dangling over her. "Want to see if it works?"

Krystal looked up, a look of shock she could not help crossing her face. She propped herself up on her elbows and put her mouth on the dick, rolling it around in her mouth as it grew hard. "Oh, yeah!" moaned Katt, cupping the balls. "Yeah, Krystal! That's it! Blow me!"

Krystal and Katt took turns trying out the new toy, sweating to their hearts' content.

As Krystal attatched it once more, a wave of pain swept through her body, sending her into a darkness that was cold and hostile. She heard millions of screams. Eventually, they were deafening. Her head felt as though it would burst if the screams pounded at her ears any more, but try as she might, she was unsuccessful in blocking out the terrified cacophony.

Suddenly, something that had never happened before filled her with a sense of utter amazement. Colors swam through her visions, forming shapes that were neither familiar nor unfamiliar. She tried to focus in on them, but was unable. The screams, if it was possible, grew louder still, she attempted to pull herself from the vision, but could not. They rose to such a pitch that she thought that her head had exploded, and all slowly went dark.

* * *

She was not aware of anything but the soothing voice of Katt Monroe. She looked slowly opened her eyes, and her lover was hovering over her, worriedly stroking her head. "Are you okay, Krystal?" she said, feeling her forehead.

"Y...yes. What happened?"

"You blacked out," said Katt, buttoning up her nightshirt. Krystal sighed at the disappearance of Katt's breasts. "I thought you were having a seizure or something, so I listened to your breathing...I panicked a minute, though."

Krystal propped herself up. "It was one of my visions. There was screaming...panic...I couldn't make any sense of it." She shook her head lightly and breathed, trying to bring it back to her. "I'm sure it was coming from the other side of Corneria." She found Katt's calm eyes, though she sensed something she knew Katt would not know it. "Something's wrong, Katt. Something's not right. We've been attacked. By what or who, I can't tell. But I know it's done a lot of damage, already." She sat and reached for her underwear, unaware that it was not hers. She put the thong on and stood, then found her uniform and straightened her hair. "I don't want to, but I've got to go inform Fox-"

"No!" interjected Katt, looking frantic. She realized what had happened and said, more calmly, "No. Don't tell Fox McCloud. He'll bring that ratty Falco Lombardi with him. That pathetic excuse for a dickhead won't get within a thousand klicks of me unless he wants a bullet in his damn head." Katt stepped forward, kissing Krystal's mouth, sucking her bottom lip. "Please...don't ask for McCloud."

Krystal kissed her lover back, running her hands down her back and exploring the region under her pajamas. "I'm sorry, Katt," she said, squeezing Katt's hand. "I've got to. It's too late to do otherwise."

Katt nodded, hating herself for it. "I'm sorry, Krystal. I guess...I dunno. I'm just..."

"It's alright," said Krystal. "I'll only be a minute."

* * *

Krystal flew over the decimated area in her Arwing, surveying the damage done to the city. Scorched, blackened ground was a testament to the apparent firepower that had sent the citizens of this city into a panic. Although she could see no bodies, she could sense that there were tortured souls, leaving behind their bodies to roam Corneria. She was tempted to close her eyes, but she knew that this would be a fatal mistake if the enemy were to try and pick her off. "Life signs reading number: 300. This was a city of millions," she noted, glancing at her voice recorder. "Strange energy readings. Protonic and ionic, suggesting advanced weaponry. More than likely, this was an orbital strike. The angle indicates thirteen-hundred kilometers from the north above the atmosphere." She listened to the hum the beings left in the city were creating. They were strong, suggesting that they were still frightened.

Momentarily, she could almost see the waterfall at the city's edge. It reminded her of Katt. _God, the sex._ She shook her head, banking past a tower two thousand meters high.

"This is approximately where the strongest readings are emanating from. Sensors are distorted by the residual blasts." She flipped over and saw rescue crews making their way to the life signs. "Emergency crews are here, finally." She gazed down at her instrument panel as she righted the ship. "Radiation levels are unusually high, though not quite in the red. Further investigation at a later date..." She pondered the meaning of the data she had collected, and as she did, three vessels made themselves apparent on her radar.

"Unknown ships, identify yourselves!"

There was no verbal response, but Krystal looked down and saw that energy readings had spiked. _They've charged their weapons!_ Krystal immediately maneuvered out of the way, feeling the atmospheric distortions caused by the weapons. "Enemy ships, you have fired on a neutral vessel! Our people have jurisdiction in this place! Reverse course or be destroyed." The vessels fired a small cluster of missiles, which Krystal narrowly avoided.

She had put her finger over the trigger when she heard a familiar voice. "Krystal, reinforcements have arrived."

_______

_"Fox? What are you doing here?"_

"We received a distress signal originating from this city. We were here to investigate, but it looks like that won't be necessary." Fox turned to the enemy vessel, which was still attempting to evade Krystal's line of fire, and said, "Enemy ship, identify yourself or be destroyed." He waited for a response but heard nothing. "Krystal, I'm arming missiles. Pull back a bit unless you've got a bead on this mofo."

_"Target locked. Sparrows Away."_ With the callsign the Star Fox team had come up with for a missile being fired, Fox noticed another target approaching from his six at high velocity, and he rose to meet it. He rollled as the lasers approached his G-Diffusors, and fired a volley of his own.

"X-Ray in my sights. He's in an unfamiliar craft. No lock..." Fox waited and tried to get a fix on his target, which inverted and pulled into a dive. Fox followed at a distance, hitting the ship with a couple of lasers from his own weapons array. "Goddamn skim. Nothing more than that. Slippy, you get a good scan of this technology, yet?"

Slippy's voice came in over the communications. _"Not yet, Fox. Everything we know we have from visual. Odd propulsion system, not based on G-Diffusion technology. Weapons and shielding are still a mystery. It seems as though they're based on a radioactive element we have yet to identify."_

"Let me know when you get anything, Slip," replied Fox. "Got a lock. Going in for the kill." Fox armed his missiles and fired, knowing there was no way out for his target. He was too damn close.

Before he could pull away, the ship pulled into a full vertical climb and accelerated, then cut the propulsion completely and pulled back into a vertical dive, spun, and was immediately on Fox' tail. "Holy fuck! That fighter just maneuvered away from my missiles! He's on me! Trying to shake him!" Fox descended to just below the radar floor, his sensors telling him that the bastard had a visual lock. "Krystal! You tied up at the moment?"

_"Negative, McCloud. What's your twenty?"_

"This asshole's on my tail. I'm four klicks north of the city. In need of immediate assistance."

_"Roger that, Fox. I'm on him."_ Fox was relieved to hear the phrase. Although She was not necessarily the best pilot, she had saved his skin in several combat situations, particularly in the cleanup after the Aparoid engagements. Fox turned and half-looped, righting the ship and coming about from behind the Eagle Systems tower. The arcane gargoyles encircling the titanic structure at midlevel flashed past, but Fox had his mind set on destroying the ship.

_"Fox,"_ came Slippy's voice over communications. _"The data on those ships just came in. Thrust-Negative-Thrust propulsion system in astro-combat, some sort of radiation powerplant for aerial combat. Weapons are based on a highly radioactive element, codenamed 'Radiatanium.' Pepper says it's classified, more classified than all that ancient Aparoid shit. Take out the wrong engine and they'll be out of weapons range sooner than you can blink."_

"Thanks, Slippy," said Fox, making an assesment as the data came in on his targeting computer. "I'll keep that in mind. Fox, out."

As his finger hovered over the trigger and he waited for his shot, his heart stopped just long enough to get him to squeeze....


End file.
